Nala (2019 film)/Main article
Sarafina (mother) Simba (mate) Unnamed son Mufasa (father-in-law) † Sarabi (mother-in-law) }} Nala is an adult lioness. She is the daughter of Sarafina and the mate of Simba, with whom she has a son. At birth, Nala was betrothed to the future king of the Pride Lands, Simba. As both cubs grew, they became good friends and spent time together. One day, Simba recruited Nala to join him on an adventure to the Elephant Graveyard. Once within its borders, however, they were ambushed by Shenzi and her clan. Luckily, the cubs were rescued by Simba's father, Mufasa, who subsequently sent Nala home so as to speak with his son alone. Some time later, Nala listened in horror as Scar related the supposed deaths of both Mufasa and Simba. Over the years, Nala grew into a rebellious young lioness who wanted nothing more than to be free from Scar's rule. One night, she snuck out of the Pride Lands and escaped into a jungle, where she was reunited with her best friend, Simba, whom she had thought dead. Nala tried to convince Simba to return to the Pride Lands, but he refused, and Nala dejectedly set out for home alone. Luckily, she was soon joined by Simba, who had had a change of heart, and together the two hastened to the Pride Lands. While Simba battled Scar, Nala rallied the pride, and as one they took down Scar's army of hyenas. Following the battle, Nala took Simba as her mate, and together they had a son. Biography ''The Lion King'' Cubhood When Simba learns of the existence of the Elephant Graveyard, he goes to get his friend, Nala. He finds her getting bathed by her mother, Sarafina. Nala agrees to join Simba on a trip to the “water hole”, though Sarabi forces the cubs to bring Zazu along as a babysitter. Along the way, Simba informs Nala about the Elephant Graveyard, and the cubs resolve to lose Zazu. Just then, Zazu reveals that the cubs are betrothed, to which both react with disgust. They then race away across the water hole, getting lost among the crowd. With Zazu gone, the cubs begin to scuffle, with Nala easily pinning Simba. Their antics make them roll right into the Elephant Graveyard. While Simba is eager to prove his bravery by exploring the area, Nala warns Simba that they should return home. As they are exploring, they are surrounded by Shenzi and her clan. They attempt to escape through a network of tunnels, but get cornered by the clan. Just in the nick of time, Mufasa arrives and fends off the hyenas. He leads the cubs back to the Pride Lands and has Zazu lead Nala home. After Mufasa’s death, Nala grieves the supposed loss of her best friend, Simba. Adulthood Over the years, the Pride Lands turn into a wasteland under Scar’s rule. Nala is restless to leave the kingdom, but Sarabi encourages her to stay and defend her home. One night, Nala sneaks out of the Pride Lands with the help of Zazu. She eventually reaches a lush paradise, where she attempts to hunt Pumbaa. She is thwarted by an adult male lion, whom she recognizes as her childhood friend, Simba. The two have a joyous reunion. Nala informs Simba of Scar’s takeover, but Simba insists that they go on a tour of the jungle instead of dwelling on their problems. The two spend a romantic evening together. Eventually, Nala brings up the subject of Scar again and urges Simba to claim his birthright. Simba refuses, and Nala sorrowfully bids him farewell. On her way back to the Pride Lands, Simba catches up with her and joins her. Together, the two rally the lionesses against Scar and his hyena minions. A battle breaks out, with Nala taking on and defeating Shenzi. After the pride wins the fight, Nala nuzzles Simba and watches him take his place as king. Years into his reign, the two have a cub together. Behind the scenes *As a cub, Nala is voiced by Shahadi Wright Joseph. As an adult, she is voiced by Beyoncé Knowles-Carter. References Category:Main articles